


Comforting Act

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, The things boredom lead to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Yuya has a panic attack while sleeping over at Shun's place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my... them words of the day have lead me to a dark yet fluffy place....

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!" That sound jolted him out of his sleep as he immediately stood up on his feet from the bed and ran toward the source downstairs.

'What happened?!.' Shun thought in panic reacting to the sound of his boyfriend's screams. As he quickly and lightly stepped down the stairs he witnessed some movement coming from the living room's couch. Shun moved his hand to click on the light switch, which illuminated the room. Arms stood from the couch gripping the air, continuing to claw as if grabbing for something. Shun slowly stepped closer trying to be cautious of what he was approaching. As he went closer he saw that Yuya's eyes were wide open startling him. Those red eyes did not turn to him, as if Yuya had not acknowledged his presence even though Shun stood right in his field of vision. 

"STOP IT!!!" Yuya shouted out loud causing Shun to back up slightly. Yuya moved his body from the couch and ended up falling down on the floor leaving a 'thump' sound.

'He's having a panic attack.' Shun thought as he went closer to Yuya who was experiencing a paroxysm. What Shun didn't expect was for Yuya to suddenly hoick his teal night shirt. Yuya pulled Shun closer and started battering Shun as he clawed part of his chest with his nails. Shun felt as the nails pierced his skin and grabbed both of Yuya's arms.

"HEY!!! WAKE UP!!!" Shun shouted as Yuya resisted under his grip. 

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE!!! I WON'T!!!" Yuya exclaimed and Shun could tell from looking at that blank stare Yuya gave him that the message wasn't directed to him. 

'I guess I have no choice.' Shun thought knowing he would have to injure Yuya. He then came up with a better idea. He let go of Yuya and ran to fetch the object in mind. Yuya would constantly twitch as he turned his body in different directions. Surrounded in the void Yuya was holding his arms to his ears.

'Trying to act like a hero are you?' The voice said. Yuya pressed his hands tighter against his ears trying to ignore that voice. The voice laughed.

'You would rather bear the burden for others and take their insults. That's not a really good way to live.' The voice said. Tears started to fall down Yuya's eyes as he became angry with the voice.

"That isn't up to you or anyone to decide. That is up to me to decide!" Yuya answered. The voice had to laugh at his response.

'Even if it means going through all of this pain again?' The voice asked as Yuya saw a tall man appear before him. His hair was grey with some green highlights. 

'Why would you continue to live in this world that continues to hurt you?' The man inquired, his tone angry. Yuya looked back at the man with even anger.

'Because I exist!' Yuya shouted as if it was the most obvious answer.

'As long as this body keeps moving, no as long as this spirit exists I don't care if I have to endure it. I will not hurt other's just because I have been hurt!' Yuya shouted to the man. The man opened his mouth in mild surprise before his lips pressed together in a smirk.

'Even if it means hurting your loved ones?' The man inquired. Yuya stopped, hesitant before he felt something liquid on his skin. He shivered as the void disappeared and he saw...

"Shun?" Yuya questioned suddenly feeling weak. Yuya saw he was holding a ceramic bowl that was wet in his right hand. Seeing his boyfriend had calmed down and had registered his presence Shun placed the bowl down on the living room table.

"What..." Yuya was about to inquire.

"You were shouting in your sleep." Shun explained. Yuya suddenly sensed the dripping liquid on his skin and knew that Shun had just thrown some water over his body. He shivered as he started to feel cold. Shun sighed as he was about to go get a towel to dry Yuya but felt something pulling his black sweatpants.

"Don't leave me." Yuya whispered his request and Shun could sense the regret in the sound of his voice. Shun glanced and looked down seeing the dismal state his boyfriend was in. Yuya refused to look up at his face with his body shivering from the water and cool air that hit his skin. His hand holding Shun’s pants was trembling from both the cold and the fear. Shun faced Yuya as he knelt to the ground to reach his level. Yuya was surprised when he felt Shun’s index finger press against his chin making him look at Shun.

“Come with me then.” Shun said surprising Yuya as Shun helped him stand on his feet. Yuya clung to Shun’s arm transferring some water to Shun’s body as his shirt started to dampen. Shun noticed that Yuya was unusually quiet as they walked up the stairs. Once they reached the bathroom Shun grabbed the towel from the hanger giving it to Yuya. Yuya did not move, afraid that if he let go Shun would leave. 

“Not going to be flashy?” Shun asked as he placed the towel on Yuya’s chest where he felt Yuya was soaked the most. Yuya looked up at Shun confused at his statement before he knew what he meant. Yuya would always try to do something unusual with an item to be creative. While the acts themselves were trumperies, he just wanted to make sure to have fun with the item. He smiled sadly as he gripped the towel ends of the towels and tied it to his chest.

“Don’t worry. For I am Here.” Yuya said in a cheeky tone as he placed his fists pressed against his hips. Shun closed his eyes as he gave a small smile seeing him do something he knew he would do.

“Copying that hero from that manga [1].” Shun said. Yuya giggled at being caught. 

‘Trying to act like a hero are you?’ Yuya remembered the voice tell him. He frowned because in all actuality he had done nothing of the sort to be thought of as a hero. Why that voice had thought of him as a hero he did not know, but all he knew…

‘I will not hurt others.’ Yuya thought to himself. He had promised Yuto that he would not hurt anyone regardless of the reasons they picked a fight with him.

“It’s not worth it.” His brother had told him. Yuya knew that Yuto was trying to look out for him but he also knew he had to protect himself. At feeling the warmth on his shoulder Yuya looked up at Shun to see that he was worried.

“If there is something that is bothering you tell me.” Shun requested. Yuya was surprised.

“It’s no…” Yuya started but saw the scratches on Shun’s skin. He looked down feeling some regret knowing he was the one that had caused them.

“I’m afraid.” Yuya confessed. Shun leaned forward to hear his voice signaling for him to continue.

“Why does everyone say mean things to another?” Yuya asked Shun. Shun knew what Yuya was referring to and hugged him. 

“I won’t tell you to ‘Don’t let it affect you.’ Hearing others speaking about you is both a blessing and curse at times.” Shun said. Yuya became intrigued by Shun’s answer as he looked into his eyes.

“A blessing that your being has been acknowledged yet a curse when it is acknowledged for untruths. Even if unrecognizable or minimum it is still needed in order to survive in this world through human society.” Shun continued as he hugged Yuya. Yuya stood there wrapped in Shun’s arms.

“If there is something someone told you that bothers you let me know.” Shun said as he let go of Yuya from the hug.

“For you to hurt them.” Yuya asked sadly. Shun shook his head and moved to the sink to grab the toothbrush. Yuya became confused by his action before Shun started moving it across his body as if it were a sword.

“So that I, sorcerer Shun, can remove the curses they send your way.” Shun answered. Yuya laughed at his boyfriend’s improvised trumpery act as Shun walked up to him pressing Yuya against him. Yuya smiled as he hugged Shun glad that he existed the same time his boyfriend had.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the day:
> 
> {1} Paroxysm: 1) any sudden, violent outburst; a fit of violent action or emotion. 2. pathology )A severe attack or a sudden increase in intensity of a disease, usually recurring periodically. (Dictionary.com)
> 
> {2} Hoick: To move or pull abruptly: yank. (MerriamWebster.com)
> 
> {3} Dismal: Gloomy, depressing; dreary. (WordThink.com) 
> 
> {4} Trumpery: 1) Something showy but worthless. 2) Nonsense or rubbish. 3) Deceit; fraud; trickery. (Wordsmith.org)
> 
> [1] That was a small Boku no Hero Academia reference with All Might's 'Because I am here.'


End file.
